Thanks Louise
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: Dan and Phil hide out at Zoe's party and Louise catches them kissing, and from there the ball begins rolling. PHAN. One shot. Louise's Pov


**AN: Hi, er...the other stories I am working on will be up soon, but at the moment I am unwell, and I don't really know what to do. However for once I was feeling creative, and saw a prompt and wanted to work with it. Er yeah. Please read and review. It's appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character. Nope.**

Louise's Pov

Zoe's launch party was going great. Her new products were sure to be a success, and everyone was having a great time. I had been flitting from a group of people to the next for most of the night, wanting to make sure that I got to see a lot of the people I didn't see as often as I would have liked to.

" Hey Tanya, have you seen Dan and Phil? I haven't seen them yet."

" Last I knew they were talking to Tyler."

" Thanks."

I immediately went searching for Tyler. It had been quite a while since I had seen Dan and Phil, and I couldn't go through this party and not see them. Tyler was talking to Alfie near the bath of flower petals, and I immediately felt awkward.

I couldn't interrupt him.

" Any luck finding them?" A voice by my ear asked.

I jumped round, seeing Jim smiling behind me.

" Not yet, did Tanya tell you?"

" Yeah. Have you tried near the food?"

" No, I'll go there now, thanks Jim."

" Just let me know when you find them. I haven't seem them much since I was at their house a few months back."

" Will do."

I hurriedly made my way to the food, where I expected them to be. To be honest, it should have been one of the first places I looked. On my way there, I passed the photobooth, and decided if I could corner Zoe into it later, Dan, Phil, Zoe and I should have our photos taken.

They weren't at the food table.

It surprised me, as mainly when it came to parties they normally ended up hanging around the food, and yet not this time. My luck really.

I knew they had been there though.

One of Dan's earrings must have fallen out, and it was on the floor next to the table leg. I had been lucky not to step on it, and for that I was glad.

" Is that Dan's?"

" Yeah."

Zoe slumped next to me smiling.

" Want me to look after it for him?"

" Nah. I'm looking for him and Phil, I expect someone probably told you, and yeah I can give it to him when I find them."

" I bet they're looking for it. Maybe if you stay here for a while, then they'll turn up. Plus I want to hang around with you for a bit Chummy."

" Aww Chummy. I'll hang around for a bit, and hey maybe if we find them, we can have photos in the photobooth later."

" Yeah!"

We talked for about ten minutes before Zoe was dragged off to the photobooth by Joe. I was getting board hanging around the food table, but after being drawn into a conversation with Tyler about Darcy for about fifteen minutes, I excused myself to go to the loos.

After promising to catch up with him later, I left.

I left the main rooms and headed towards the toilet area, and quickly went about my business. I really needed to work on finding Dan and Phil. God, where on Earth could they be?

The corridors were kind of cold, and I was about to go back into the main rooms when I heard whispering down one of the corridors.

Curiousity was a downside of mine, and I really wanted to know what it was, so I followed it.

I rounded a corner and gasped.

Dan and Phil were kissing against a wall, and God did I feel awkward. They had heard my gasp, and had pulled apart hurriedly. They smoothed down their hair hurriedly, and pulled down their t-shirts.

" Oh my God."

" Louise..." Phil began.

" Oh my God."

" It's not er..."

" YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!"

" Shush." Dan whispered.

" Right oops. Oh my God. You two? Since when? Oh my God. This is so cute!"

" Er..."

" Okay guys, I want the details. Come on."

" Right we'll tell you, but please don't tell anyone. We don't want anyone to know. We're not ready yet." Phil said.

" Of course. Of course I won't tell anyone."

" Thanks Louise." Dan sighed.

" So...?"

" Well we got together around the beginning of 2010." Dan told me.

" Aww. Four years then?"

" Yeah January 17th." Phil told me.

Dan smiled at Phil.

" You're nervous about coming out?"

" Yeah. I mean, well, it's difficult you know, with all the Phans out there."

" Obviously, but trust me guys, when you do everyone is going to support you. I mean there is always going to be idiots, but apart from giving most of the phans heart attacks, I expect they are going to be supportive."

" Thanks Louise." Phil said smiling.

" No problem. Oh and Dan, here's your earring."

" Thanks."

He carefully put it back in.

" Come on then. We need to get Zoe before the end of the party. We want to go in the photobooth with you guys."

The party was fun, and as the night ended, Dan and Phil both gave me extra long hugs, and Phil whispered thank you into my ear before we left.

Over the next few weeks, I spoke to Dan and Phil every few days, and now that I knew they were dating, I saw their little actions that really spoke their relationship, it was like wearing a new pair of glasses into their relationship.

It was around two months after Zoe's party when Phil called.

" Hey Louise. Dan and I were wondering. Is it okay if we come and spend the weekend with you in North Hampton. I mean, we will stay in a hotel, and we won't bother you if you don't want us to but..."

" Phil, Phil you're rabbling. Of course you can come and visit us. I'll let Matt know, and I know Darcy can't wait to see you."

" Thanks. We want to talk to you about some stuff, but thanks."

" No problem guys. Skype me soon so we can work out the details?"

" Yeah, sure. Thanks Louise."

" No problem. Speak to you soon."

" See you."

" Bye."

I had no idea what they wanted to discus with me, there could be a large number of things. It could just be a collab for all I knew.

When Matt got home from work, and had marked some of the books, I decided it was best to speak to him. There was a bank holiday coming up, and I thought that if Dan and Phil were coming for two days that would be the best time to do it as it meant that Matt had the Monday to relax a bit before going back to work.

" Matt honey?"

" What's up Louise?"

" Dan and Phil were wondering if they can come down this weekend. They'll be staying in a hotel, but..."

" Of course. This weekend? Bank holiday Monday is this weekend."

" Er yeah. Is that okay?"

" Sure. I'll grab some shopping on my way home on Friday."

" Thanks Matt."

" No problem."

The rest of the week passed fairly quickly, and after a skype call it was decided I would pick them up at the station on Friday at six, drop them off at the hotel, and then pick them up and bring them to mine on Saturday at around eleven then we could go around town for a few hours, talk about what we needed to while Darcy had a nap and then talk about what we needed to.

They had argued that there was no point for me to pick them up at the station, but I had eventually persuaded them.

When I came to picking them up on Saturday from their hotel, they looked exhausted.

" Are you okay?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know what made them tired.

" Long night." Dan said.

" And no, it wasn't because of that." Phil said.

" Well, come on, you'd have thought the same thing."

" Guilty." Dan shrugged.

It didn't take Darcy as long as I would have thought to get tired, so it meant we were back at the house by two. Matt sensing that they wanted to speak to me alone went upstairs onto his computer to do some marking.

" Okay, guys what is it?"

" Well, we, we er..." Dan began.

" We made a coming out video." Phil blurted.

" You did? That's great!"

" We think we're ready, but..."

" We were wondering..." Dan began.

" You want me to watch through it?" I asked.

" Yeah, and moral support while we upload it?" Phil asked.

" Of course. You know that."

I watched the video, and it was honestly beautiful. It was raw Dan and Phil. It was the relationship I had seen between them when it had just been them and me.

" It's perfect."

" Really?"

" Yeah. Have you told them that a video is going up?"

" No, we wanted to make sure it was okay." Phil said.

" Make sure we didn't need to re film it or anything."

" It's fine. Both of you tweet. Who's channel are you putting it on?"

" We thought both for this."

" All right. Go on then."

They both tweeted, and then began to prepare the video for uploading for both. When the time came that it was fully uploaded, they both handed me their phones and laptops.

" Right, so we give it half an hour, and then I check the responses. Okay?"

" Right." They agreed.

Half an hour later, we were watching Spiderman with Matt, and he paused it to let us know half an hour was up. Matt had already congratulated them on their relationship.

" Okay right."

I checked both of their accounts, noticing a large amount of support from the phans and very few negative comments. Also, their twitters were going crazy from other youtubers who were congratulating them on their relationship.

" How is it?"

" Mostly positive, I told you."

" Yeah, you did."

" Right, lets carry on with the movie. You can answer some comments later or something."

Just like that, life carried on.


End file.
